The field of the present invention is related to the treatment tissue, and more specifically to the treatment of an organ such as the prostate with fluid stream energy.
Prior methods and apparatus of treating disorders related to tissue can be less than ideal in at least some instances. For example, the prostate can swell with age, and may require removal. In some instances, the prostate may comprise cancerous tissue requiring removal. In either case, surgical removal of the prostate can be more invasive and can require a longer recovery time than would be ideal.
Surgical enucleation of the prostate has been proposed and performed to remove the prostate. Surgical enucleation of the prostate offers the potential to remove enlarged prostate tissue, such as an adenoma of the prostate. However, surgical enucleation of the prostate can be more invasive than would be ideal, and may rely on an open incision. Percutaneous access of the prostate can provide enucleation and effective removal of enlarged prostate tissue and can be provided with access through the skin of patient and bladder in order to access the prostate. However, recovery time of percutaneous enucleation of the prostate can be longer than would be ideal. Recently, Holmium laser enucleation of the prostate (hereinafter “HOLEP”) has been proposed. Transurethral enucleation of the prostate has the advantage of decreased invasiveness as the prostate can be accessed through the urethra. However, transurethral enucleation is a complicated and delicate procedure that may require considerable surgical skill, and is not readily available to many patients, possible due to the complexity of the procedure and surgical skill required. Furthermore, HOLEP has the disadvantage of patient bleeding and recovery times that can be less than ideal in at least some instances.
In light of the above, it would be helpful to provide improved methods and apparatus for treating the prostate. Ideally, such methods and apparatus would be less invasive, provide improved outcomes, and be readily practiced by many surgeons such that many patients would be able receive the benefits. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described hereinafter.